Everything for Naught
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Animated.  Was everything that he did for naught?  Did it not really matter what he did, he would never get the other's attention.  It belonged to someone else.  Someone not him, who would risk his life for the other.  one-sided Wasp x Bumblebee


Alright, for one…this took FOREVER to finish! I literally couldn't think of anything to write…but the prompt given to me was fairly easy to understand! I am sad!  
>Anyway…my partner in crime with anything pertaining to Bumblebee, Wasp, andor Blurr **Invader Kathy Starsky** had given me this idea, of course. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH!  
>The prompt is right here –'Well my idea starts with Wasp and Blurr bumping into each other and starting an argument about something and they both hear a noise and follow it and find Bee passed out. After taking him to the Ratchet the Autobots learn that Bee has a rare disease caused by his fuel filter or something and in order to save him they have to: A-Give him an energon transfusion from Wasp (who has the same energon type as Bee) or B-Order a new part from Cybertron since the parts on Earth are inadequate for replacing a part inside a Cybertronian. Everyone debates on the options. Blurr wants to order a new part but Wasp wants to go ahead with the transfusion. How it ends (and who Bee ends up with) is up to you.'<br>See…long prompt…probably a horrible story. *sighs* it doesn't quite fit to the attitude really…or at all. *sighs*

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers…yep, that is about it…

* * *

><p>How quickly things could go from bad to worse, he thought sullenly staring at the form resting on the medical berth. All the lights in this Med Bay had been dimmed for the purpose of just as a resting stage.<p>

Though, he couldn't rest. Not really. Not when the yellow mech still laid there, unmoving and might even fall offline.

And that was what worried him so much...that he could lose the other from a faulty fuel tank that would need to get replaced ASAP. It frightened him how much the other mech just teetered on the edge of death. And while the energon from his very veins was being pumped into the yellow mech laying on the berth next to the one he was seated on, his thoughts wondered…

Is this the end…if so…cruel of fate had it for him, that yellow annoyance-smiles-laughs-and all around good mech would die. Was it fair, to find out that the skips in beats he felt, the slight anger towards the other for the feelings he felt, and all the stuff the other did that caused small smiles on his faceplate would be soon taken away from him?

Primus really did hate him. It sent an arguer, an angel, and a terrible curse.

Everything, but for naught who truly wanted it.

~x~

Was it because he started up an argument that caused this? Did the universe decide to punish him for not be friendly to those he is suppose to consider allies and 'friends'? Wasp seemed to think so as he remembered what had happened previously…and he wanted to blame that other bot so badly for what was going on. But he knew that wouldn't help Bumblebee…since it had been the other's idea to get him more help.

_Early that orbital cycle on Earth…_

"Move."

The blue mech all-but scoffed at him, rolling his optics before saying in his rushed voice, "_._" The speech-pattern of that bot didn't help Wasp's mood at all…especially since the blue one he had bumped into was the one that mainly causing the foul mood.

"I don't have to…" he muttered back. They had bumped into each other in the halls, Wasp had been fuming within his mind while Blurr had been heading to go play a new videogame with Bumblebee. And that was why the green mech was fuming. He had thought that the yellow mech would want to play with him, but sadly, nope. That didn't sit well with Wasp.

Blurr sighed a bit, a quick roll of the optics, and then Wasp lost it. He growled at the other, then began saying how the blue mech was just like the rest of the Elita Gurad—stuck-up and cared little about everyone else. They only thought about themselves. While this rant was going on, a scowl took over the speedster's faceplate. He did not like to be call all of those insults, and he knew that known of them applied to him. And he also wondered why the green mech was targeting him in his little ranting-mood.

Blurr was about to snap back at the other, till the sound of something large hitting the ground and a painful cry echoed down their hall. Wasp stopped, his lavender-blue optics slowly widening at the recognition of the voice. Quickly, he was running down the hall, not paying any attention to the echoing footsteps of the blue mech behind him.

When they both got to the open doorway, Blurr having caught up and Wasp too busy running and worrying to care much about the other, they both gasped and were confused. Then it was Wasp who rushed in, crying out to the yellow mech sprawled on the ground and trying to see what was wrong. Odd noises were coming from Bumblebee's chest, more specifically his fuel tanks.

That wasn't good.

While Wasp was worrying and moving the near-identical in form mech into his arms, Blurr had already rushed away to find Ratchet and the others. Something clearly was wrong with Bumblebee, and both Blurr and Wasp wondered what exactly.

While Blurr was gone, Wasp began muttering things over and over. Mostly for that the other to wake up…some about not letting go…and others how he shouldn't leave him. Wasp began cursing the Creator and Unmaker for this. They were going to take Bumblebee again from him, weren't they? First they had made him wind up in the Stockades, now take away his near only joy?

He refused to cry, but his spark was on the inside as he continued to hold the prone form of the one who had caused him pain, past and present.

~x~

A disease. A malfunction.

He had heard those names being said too many times during his lifetime. A virus had caused this. The past, could it just remain there? He had been called a virus to the Autobots, now a virus was causing harm to an Autobot.

The universe had a sick sense of humor.

Inside of the dimly lit Med Bay, everyone in the earth base was gather-meaning mainly just the original crew plus Jazz, Blurr, and Wasp. They had all heard the news, each one worried and wondering what would happen to the mech laying still on the berth. Wasp was sticking close to the berth, the reason being that a tube linked his arm with Bumblebee's, energon flowing from the green one into the other. It was the only way to keep 'Bee from offlining.

"We need to head back to Cyberton," Ratchet stated, giving no room to argue. And there couldn't be. The red and white medic needed a part to replace the one inside of Bumblebee, and he didn't have it here on Earth. Blurr was adement on heading back to Cybertron, Jazz agreeing a bit with the blue speedster. If it was the only opinion, they should take it.

But Wasp…he was hesistant to head back to Cybertron. Since the imprisonment, he hadn't returned back. Never wanted to. But for Bumblebee…He stared down at the silent form, being supplied by his energon, there wasn't another choice.

Choices…they are so hard to live with.

~X~

The rest was a blur really. After arriving, the yellow mech was rushed to the hospital, and everyone else waited. Well, Wasp tried to wait…but the slight glares and surprised looks from nearly everyone was driving him mad once again. Couldn't they NOT look at him like he was crazy…

He was seated in a private waiting area, along with the rest of the crew Bumblebee was a part of with the added exceptions of Jazz, himself, and Blurr. The green mech was both grateful for it and a bit ungrateful. He didn't want to be there, but…anywhere else was just as bad with the stares –though he did receive glances while seated in the room by medics and the bots already here.

The news was eating at him, his spark. He didn't know if the yellow would make it through, or…will it fail…

He knew he shouldn't think like that…but it was hard not to. There was a possibility that fate could take the other from him. As if sending that annoying blue mech wasn't enough. He resented the fact that the speedster was a closer friend to Bumblebee. Granted, the other hadn't tried to kill the yellow scout on several occasions, but…Wasp had changed. Changed for the better, or so he thought.

Didn't that count for something?

Then, the red and white, older medic of the small group came back into the waiting room, a slight look on his face that didn't tell of what was Bumblebee's fate. He hated that, Wasp wanted to know what had happened. Then, Ratchet spoke the words everyone was waited for.

"He's stable now. Kid's going to make it."

Everyone was relieved, happy, and glad that the yellow mech had pulled through. Including Wasp, could destiny and fate finally stop tormenting him long enough to finally say what he had to say to the yellow mech? He hoped this was the sign of 'yes.'

Fate wasn't that kind.

~X~

He saw them, and it tore his spark out from his chamber to watch them. No matter what he thought or did, the images wouldn't leave him alone. He knew it, the universe truly did despise him. No supernatural force could be this cruel…

But it could, he found out.

Wasp had waited a bit, letting others see Bumblebee and wish him a get well, since he had come out of stasis. He was patient, and besides, he was trying to prepare himself. Maybe now would be the better time to tell him, as oppose to latter when he could chicken out. The green mech thought that to be the best situation, but he didn't factor in outside forces. Like competition he couldn't win against.

Once the others had visited and left the room for others to see the healed mech, Wasp finally got up and began down the halls to the room where Bumblebee was kept. Each step echoing down the hall, eerie silence all around him, but he couldn't let that keep him from his goal.

He stop before the open doorway, inhaling then exhaling softly before soon hearing voices. At first, that wouldn't be an odd thing to hear. It was probably a medic or something of that nature or even Optimus. But it wasn't a medic or Optimus…No, someone else. Someone who had put a damper on Wasp's spark about his feeling towards Bumblebee.

Wasp saw the two, smiling towards each other. The blue one was sitting on the edge of the berth, rapidly chatting away, and the yellow one was listening along, a bright smile upon his faceplates. They seemed so happy together.

Wasp back away from the doorway and back into the dark hallway, sighing. What was he doing here? Obviously, he wasn't wanted by Bumblebee or the others of the yellow mech's team. Universe hated him…

He sighed and turned, heading back down the hallway and leaving his spark just outside of that doorway.

Wasp could save Bumblebee hundreds of times, didn't mean it was for anything to the other. Everything was for naught.

* * *

><p>Well, if you got this far…congrats. I was about to just say 'FORGET THIS!' and give up…but I kept going…WHY?-!<br>Anyway…school is still trying to kill me, but I have a shotgun ready so it is all good.

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


End file.
